Two Worlds
by deadinmonroeville
Summary: Wickham/OC Venice Laine comes through the door with her cousin Amanda. After meeting a melodramatic Mrs Bennet, a creepy Mr. Collins, and a far-to-serious-for-her-liking Mr. Darcy, all Venice wants is to go home. But will a certain captain make her stay?


Hi! I know I haven't updated my other story in a while but this freaking plot bunny decided to pay me a visit! Anyway, this idea just popped into my head. I hope you like! I'll try and update more often than recently but I haven't been feeling very well lately and I keep getting writers block! Aargh! *Strangles invisible writers block person*

*Pants* Anyway, here is the first chapter. (I LOVE Wickham but he's not in this chapter :( awww) R&R please!

Disclaimer: If I owned Lost in Austen, I would not be writing this. Duh! It's not mine!

Chapter One

"VENICE ABIGAIL LAINE!"

Venice winced, and sunk lower into the soft couch of her best friend and cousin, Amanda Price. Who was currently yelling at her. Again.

'_Damn this couch for being so comfy!_'

This was the 3rd time she had been shouted for, but she had ignored her cousin.

Bad move.

Amanda came storming into the room just as Venice stood up. Sitting back down, she drawled to her friend with barely suppressed sarcasm,

"You called?"

Amanda maintained her angry expression for another few seconds before collapsing down on the couch next to her cousin. Her angry face crumpled.

"He proposed, Ven. With a _bottle cap_. And I turned him down."

Venice wrapped her arm around her best friend, as Amanda broke down and told her everything. The proposal, her mother, all of it. Ven listened quietly, and when she had done, stood and made them both some toast.

"Thanks." Amanda told her sincerely when she brought it over for her. "Thanks for everything. You're a great friend Ven."

Venice just smiled at her, and replied,

"You're welcome Ames."

They were just settling down when they heard a THUMP from Amanda's bathroom. Amanda's eyes widened. She turned to Venice.

"Come with me."

Taking her hand and dragging her to the bathroom, Amanda pointed at the strange figure, who was, for some reason, in her bathroom.

"See? Am I going crazy?" Amanda asked her.

Venice swallowed several times.

"No… You're not going crazy Ames… I can see her too."

She swallowed again, and two breathless words escaped her lips.

"Elizabeth Bennet."

Another swallow.

Venice turned to her cousin, her eyes wide with shock.

"Elizabeth Bennet's in your bathroom!"

Amanda shushed her quickly, as the Lizzie Bennet curtsied to her, saying,

"How do you do Miss…?"

Venice turned back to her, her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Uh, Venice." She swallowed yet again. "Venice Laine."

She attempted a small curtsy of her own, and as a result almost fell over.

"It is wonderful to meet you Miss Laine." Lizzie smiled at her, looking from her combat boots, to her curly black hair, to the panda beanie with earflaps, sitting on her head. She smiled again.

Suddenly, something seemed to snap back in Venice, and she turned to Amanda.

"Hang on. Why does _your_ favourite character appear in your bathroom? What about Legolas, or Aragorn?" She whirled back to Lizzie. "How did you get here anyway?"

Lizzie smiled. She had been waiting for them to ask that question. She pointed to a part of the wall and started babbling on about a door in her fathers attic, but Venice wasn't paying attention. She was too busy examining the wall where the "magic door" was supposed to be. Amanda was now saying something to do with pipes, and walking to the "door", but again Venice wasn't listening. Almost as if in a dream, she stepped into the bathtub, reached forward, and pushed on the "door". And yet, on the other side was no plumbing, but the unmistakable hallway of an attic.

"Wow" Venice breathed. She vaguely registered that Amanda and Lizzie had stopped talking, but she just stepped through the door, into the strange, _fictional_ house. She turned as she heard Amanda climb in after her. They both shared an awed look.

And then the sound of footsteps. Venice started for the door but it slammed shut before they could reach it.

They were stuck. In a _fictional _world.

There was only one thing to say in this situation.

"Why couldn't it have been Middle Earth!"


End file.
